


Hello and good-bye...

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Hell, Other, The Muzzle of Nemesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: War.Death.That is all to the family and relationship of Ryoko Otonashi and Mukuro Ikusaba.





	Hello and good-bye...

**Author's Note:**

> Woah a story

For the scene is changed.  
A woman of nineteen, assassin with short term memory loss who is still strong; she hides her nervousness and fear behind a mask of white and flecks of burning red. This story was originally very sappy, at the end the evil being spared to ronly strike again. And again, over and over; repeating that sin without noticing as greed makes everything blurry.  
  
  
  
For the house she knew, that held her ‘older sister’ (was she even her sister? Did they have any connection at all?) and the woman herself; it burns from the outside due to a small lit match. How weak, it’s spreading oh so slowly. The assassin’s name is.... Ryoko Otonashi. What a pretty name.  
  
  
In the girl’s right hand, she holds a beloved revolver that was given to her. A gift from her deceased lover she was forced to kill, it was hard moving on from that. She didn’t even want to go through with the order, for she loved Yasuke Matsuda too much, so much. The revolver is held with a tight grip, as the woman holding it doesn’t want it to slip from her shaking hands.  
  
  
Even with the hints of fear in her voice, torso, body shaking with fear. Scarlet pupils trying to narrow in light anger. “Oh.... sinful woman... now, repent.”  
  
  
The smell of smoke is clear. The room that the two women- (Mukuro, the judge who carries a body of her ‘sister; Ryoko, the assassin who is afraid to kill.) is called the ‘Wolf’s Den’, how original. Ryoko takes a deep breath, staring directly at Mukuro; the revolver pointed straight at the other. (They’re both the same height, it’s a surprise really.)  
  
  
_Hey, Enoshima-San. I’m now pointing the revolver my dead lover gave me, towards a woman. The woman has deceived many people, including myself. I wish to take her down, but I’m afraid of the outcome, afraid of the end. Will my shot bring her down? ___

  
  
  
The older sister is standing up straight, steel eyes that slant by millimeters are casted over to the younger sister in front of her; the corners of her chapped lips brought to show a glimpse of the signature wolf grin. In her arms, she carries a doll, it’s really a body but it looks like a doll. (For it’s actually a corpse with no head, but poor lil’ Muck fixed that up quickly.)

  
  
  
_The woman before me, she’s a evil woman as she deceived people for her own profit. For the hanging judge ordered me to kill my lover, Yasuke Matsuda and that is unforgettable, unforgivable. My lover’s death was a year ago, I had even laid my hands on my dying love. After that, I had shot myself with the revolver I hold currently. But... I wasn’t able to die, somehow. I must have missed. ___  
  
  
The fiery red assassin speaks to the hanging judge, scarlet eyes boring into the monochrome color scheme. How... dull. “The time of revenge... h-has come for you.... M-Mukuro. Karma is here. Now, repent...” She grits her teeth, does Ryoko really want to kill Mukuro? The woman across from her? The woman who is wearing her wolffish smile while carrying a doll-like corpse?  
  
  
“ _Hello and goodbye,『Ms. Noël』. I have set... your house on fire, so please; make your c-choice. Would you r-rather be shot at point blank or b-be burned to death in this hell f-fire?” ___  
  
  
  
_Hey Enoshima-San, even villains should be given a chance to atone, right? So I said to her.... ___  
“ _Part with your fortune of money’s happiness and metal’s lust.”_  
  
  
The older sister whispers, to herself or even the younger sibling; cradling the doll-corpse in her arms. _“Money and weapons are the best lawyers in the battlefield...” ___  
  
  
“Return it all to those who you have stolen everything from and I’ll at least allow you to live on.”  
The position the assassian is in;  
Standing up straight as well, gun still pointed directly towards the hanging judge. Gaze on the other, fear and worry behind the mask of pure white and flecks of pure rage.  
  
  
And she responded.....  
  
  
“ _I’ll never hand over my (precious, sacred) fortune to a woman like you! _”__ The hanging judge says this with passion, the smile wide and the doll-corpse seeming to gleam a little. The dead eyes that are coaxed in steel have bits of lightning in them, how animalistic. A growl did escaped the older sibling, Mukuro Ikusaba never failed to protect what she wanted.  
  
  
  
  
Fear came upon Ryoko Otonashi, her hand shaking even more as anxiety and other worthless feelings started to make her feel afraid and nervous. Shutting her eyes, breathing in and out. Trying to focus on what was happened, to see her real motive behind killing her last family memeber. After a few minutes, Ryoko seemed to have calmed down.  
  
  
  
  
_”Trash like you can’t be helped... just as I thought, repent.” ___

  
  
  
  
  
“ _Hello and goodbye,『Commander of the Wild』. You have been consumed by greed, a corrupt judge. Showered by everyone’s distaste for who you are.... even mine as well. It’s time for you to rest...” ___

  
  
  
  
  
_Hey, Enoshima-san, you helped me through life as a child; treated me like the young twin I was. But where are you now? You’re no longer here, I have no guidance in my actions. I was born in a deserted house near the streets, I didn’t even know what my older sister looked like. As I don’t remember who she is. ___

  
  
  
_Hey, Enoshima-San, Mukuro is already helpless, she’s gone insane. She’s convinced that a doll is my sister, but she never did exist... wait... if the doll is called Enoshima as well... who am I referring to...? But, that doll is you from long ago; you have already sunken to the darkest depths of the ocean. She only has one sister, and that sister is me. ___  
  
  
  
During these moments, Ikusaba happily holds the doll; right hand on it’s head as if to protect the doll from the other’s gun. The wolffish grin is there as always, seeming to not care about anything at all. Crazy. Insane.  
  
  
  
“H-Hey... Muku-nee... look at me.... and look at... I’ve done.”  
  
  
  
_”Hello and good-bye...good-bye 『My Sister』Boss of Hitwomen, and a Corrupt Judge... Hey Enoshima-San, how were we ever related to such a woman?” ___

  
  
  
The assassin quickly moves closer to the judge, pressing the front of the gun to the wolffish woman’s forehead; determination filling the assassin. The judge seems surprised, the grin is gone and she’s like with a surprised expression.  
  
  
_”With this, it truly ends... let’s bring everything to an end.... the s-sinful story of the three of us..... farewell, my sister.”_  
  
  
With those words, the single bullet was shot.  
Mukuro fell to the ground, the doll fell out of her hands. It seems like she expected this.  
Ryoko looks down at her victims, tears clouding her eyes.  
_”Oh... sinful sister... n-now... repent.” ___


End file.
